My Farm Life's Tale
by Natsuki Death
Summary: So, Molly here on my epic Adventures on Waffle island and my uncontrollable new crush on Owen! Wonder if he'll ever be in love with me, find out and if Waffle island ever gets saved by our whimsical wannabe miner heroine!
1. Chapter 1: My god, the morning!

Just those eyes could shake up my world into a melted puddle; grey-alluring irises fixated on me as we worked our way up and down the mines.

Those rugged arms wrapped across my form with such a gripping strength and raw warmth whenever I fell into sorrow he would be nearby for me.

That gorgeous smile turning my heart into a band of beating drums as he spoke of his dreams when we sat at Brownie fields on the Moon festival earlier this year.

His laugh so proud, boasting high above the mountainside once I cracked a few righteous pranks on Luke and Calvin as we grew tired of no gems in the mines.

Owen, my ideal man who I crush way too much on as I go about my days fixing this island up for the Goddess and still struggling my way on becoming a proud farmer here.

**Difficult and new life here on Waffle island but hey, what could possible be wrong with that?**

* * *

><p>"Oh god why morning wake up calls!" I grumble out as a knocking sounded out the still dark morning, which really who in their right mind wants to wake up this mother f'ing early every day?<p>

I sit up from my bed, groaning as I feel my nose run like a faucet and my head throb with a mind cracking pulse; stupid mines with its gaseous stones now I'm stuck sick till tomorrow for the Clinic to open again, why can't the hot springs fix this!

"Coming, hold on!" I yawn out while throwing on my outfit; no idea, which I picked, out but oh well.

I pull open the door with ease and regret opening it at all.

"Owen, h-hi there, oh let me just hide now." I squeak out as I guard my sickening face, thanking myself for the night's shade over top us.

"Oh hey Molly, oh caught a cold from yesterday?" Owen ran his chiseled fingers across his spiky mess of red hair.

"Sorry I asked you to find some gold ores for Gramps, I knew I should of done that." He looked away from my own hidden face; not out of disgust but of the fact He must be blushing a little; even to my dismay he stopped combing his hair.

I feel bad enough as it is but to have Owen's smiling handsome face looking sad I could feel myself crumb a little. I wanted to question why he asked of my help, but rather not derailing the conversation yet.

"No, no Owen I got this after giving Ramsely the gold ores, I wanted to catch the king's fish in the Watery Cave in Harmonica town but as it took so long to get down there I lost my chance to catch it and wasted the rest of the night on finding some rare ores." I shrug off the story hoping the whole way I would not sneeze or hack in front of Owen, luckily I survived and Owen's cheerful grin reawakens just as the sunrise peeks out the dark clouds of night and exposes my loopy face.

"Hey thanks Molly, knew I could count on your rookie mining spirit!" he pats my shoulder with a heavy hand and his famous smile, even sick I couldn't help but laugh at his adorable gorgeous face. Sadly colds don't like it when you are having fun, so I end up turning my flirtiest laugh into a dying old lady's hacking.

"Oh man, dude I should let'ya get some sleep, or you'll be dead by noon, bye Molly you're the best!" Owen waves me off as he takes the trail back to Garmon Mine District, so far yet so close to me, my love.

I sigh aloud wishing this. To the deepest parts of misery and head back in for my farm tools; work still has to come first even when the farmer is feeling like poo.

**Why did I even become a farmer again?**


	2. Chapter 2: My god, The mines!

"Ah, freaking Iron!" I shove off the blacken lump back to the crumpled up rock I had wasted my time smashing up.

"Oh gosh I need that hot springs right about now!" Wiping away the sweat forming across my face I go forward with hammer in deeper into the cave.

One week after my cruddy cold went away I had to rush back into working and now spending my every night at the mines and days with fishing since my crops are slowly growing to maturity.

Not that is a problem for my skills as a farmer but it makes little to **Absolutely no time to stalk**, I mean, see Owen at work, in the mines or outside admiring the improved weather on Waffle island since I bought the first rainbow back.

I sigh woefully thinking about the week without even saying a hello to him after our early morning conversation. What luck this island goddess has put on my love life, it might as well be a sign I need to get back on track with revving the rainbows, though in fact I'm doing super great just need some help getting all the supplies for the rest of the rainbows to come, hopefully nothing I can't finish before year three comes rolling through since I got here.

Then again I'm making more progress than Akari is on some other island, _I forgot the name_, she got dragged off to by Finn's twin brother, those fairies are everywhere these days!

She writes me about her achievements, loving the fact she can flaunt at having a boyfriend before me! The nerve of that flat chested swimmer build girl! makes me so jealous of her, and I don't do jealous well!

**Least I'm doing what I came here to do, save the place!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Molly,<em>

_FOREVER ALONE! HAHA!_

_Me and my BOYFRIEND, **Can**, are having SUCH a lovely life. Tea at midnight watching the stars, going to the beach and all the girls leering at how lucky I'm at having such a hunk of a guy! Hahaha~ He and I are already talking about being together forever and starting up a family, oh how sweet and shy he gets at those topics, wish you could see but no you;re stuck in some little old place probably working way to hard and with no man by your side. HAHAHA~_

_Daren's Rainbow wasn't to hard to do, but I had to sacrifice a few weeks worth of money to it instead of buying/making gifts for MY Boyfriend._

_Lucian, my awesome friend who lives next door to me, even noticed my sudden empty hands at those times, I couldn't possibly tell her, mostly because Can was nearby when we met up, so I had to painfully avoided her till that stupid rainbow came back to life._

_Sigh, what I do for this island. Hopefully one day Can will know that as well, having this fairy flying all day around me is starting to drive me up a tree!_

_Love ya Sis,_

_Akari~_

_P.S GET A GUY ALREADY!_

* * *

><p>That girl, Akari, I'll show her by flaunting off Owen to her. She'll fall hard for him and will never get her hands of him.<p>

He'll say _'No Molly is all I want!'_

All the while I'm acting out my future plans and such I lose my grip on the hammer sending it high into the air right above me.

_OH SNAP!_

I fling back falling all over my rucksack I set down before day dreaming again. The hammer comes back down with a violent crack but not on me, thank gosh!

**_Crack!_** It comes down between my legs wedging itself deep into the floor but already I see my mistake, there was a jagged **x** mark crack splitting out from where the hammer hit, I was about to fall. Oh Crap!

It gives away pulling me, my bag and the hammer further down into the mines engulfing my eyes in pitch black, I scream but it's short lived as a whip like hit to the back of my head takes me out.


End file.
